


Immeowtaility

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cats, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Cats





	Immeowtaility

"Lu you seriously managed to make an immortality spell!?" Delthea shouted at her older brother.

"Yes but there's a downside to it. I can only share it with one other being." The orange haired mage replied.

"And who are you sharing it with?!" 

"Sir Purr."

"Lu, did you seriously catnap Alm's cat again? Also we need to get you some more friends outside of cats and Alm."

"Who else is there?"

"A lot of other people Lu." Delthea scoffed before turning away from her brother. "There's a lot more to life than cats."


End file.
